Saying It Out Loud
by BLav527
Summary: "I went to a place called say it, say it, say it. I said it." A series of Danny/Jordan ficlets.
1. The Face of Debt

AN's: I wrote these back when the show was still on. If you recognize them, it's because I originally had them posted at various Studio 60 live journal communities under the name writexwords. I've recently been going over my fanfiction and decided I'd rather have them in one spot. So what better place than here? Okay that's enough from me—except to say that I really miss Studio 60…it rocked.

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns the characters as well as the quote in the summary which is from episode 11 "The Christmas Show."

* * *

Danny Tripp stood on the balcony overlooking Studio 60. It was nearing on dawn and the wrap party had long since broken up. Not that he spent much time at it to begin with. Sure, he had his fun coaxing Matt to look past the inane dumbness of Lacy, Shana, and Treasure and at least try to get over Harriet.

Not that Danny thought that was at all possible. Anyway, Simon had ruined that when he escorted Matt away to deal with some writing issue. So that left him alone with the three dumb, but still very attractive women. He probably would have ended up going home with one of them but alas, he had lost them as well. And to athletes too. Ah well, Danny thought, at least they'll have their IQs in common.

The rest of the night was spent in search of that rather tall woman who glanced his way while he was talking to Cal about the loon who had gotten past security. That endeavor proved fruitless, so he grabbed a quick bite to eat and pretended that he didn't wish Matt was still there to amuse him. He had thought he'd seen Jordan McDeere wandering around at some point, but he had lost sight of her in the crowd.

Then of course, there was that highly amusing conversation with Jack Rudolph. Danny cracked a smile at the thought of a drunken Jack Rudolph, chairman of NBS, telling him he was looking for a fight and that he was it. Ah, the perks of his job.

Danny didn't think anything else could top that. But then Cal called him up to the writer's room and for hours, he and Matt listened to Eli Weinraub talk about the olden days of Studio 60. That was why Danny was up here now. He had left Matt to his own musings- he knew what they were anyway. But he had to make his peace with the studio. He owed it to Matt. So here he was. Standing over it, relishing in it, remembering it. In a way, it was like making peace with himself.

Danny sighed, if only it were that easy.

"Danny?"

He looked down at the sound of his name, only to see Jordan McDeere standing below him amongst those who were cleaning up after the party. Her hair was slightly disheveled and she carried a big purse and coat over her arm.

"Hey," he called down to her. "What are you still doing here?"

Jordan smiled, embarrassed as she began climbing the steps up to where he stood.

"I was talking with Harriet in her dressing room and I guess I must have dozed off…"

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "Were you drinking?"

She rolled her eyes when she finally reached him. "Two glasses of wine."

He raised his other eyebrow.

"I swear!" she exclaimed. "I think it was just from coming down from my high after getting 'Nations'."

"Ahh…" Danny replied, a small smile playing on his lips as he turned back to look over the studio.

He felt her stand beside him and they were both silent for a time.

"So," Jordan broke the silence first. "I heard Jack threatened to fight you…" she trailed off as a light laugh escaped from her mouth. "I guess that's my fault…sorry," She grinned.

Danny returned her grin as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Don't be. He's always wanted to fight me for some reason or another, you just gave him one more."

Jordan's grin wavered a little and the silence returned.

Danny broke it first this time, "So, what did you and Harriet have to talk about?"

Jordan looked up, startled, "Oh, um…you know. The show…my not having any friends and um…gossip."

He raised his eyebrow again, "You don't have any friends?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Like I said the day we met, not many people bet on me."

"I know the feeling."

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Silence prevailed once again until Jordan turned towards him fully. "Can I ask you something?"

"That depends," came Danny's reply as he leaned against the railing.

She leaned with him, keeping her eyes level with his. "What's with Matt and Harriet?"

"They're in love," He answered without hesitation as he met her gaze with a shrug.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I caught that. Why aren't they-"

"Together?" Danny finished for her and she nodded. He let out a breath and looked back over the studio. He knew Matt was in his office, obsessively staring at the count down clock and mulling over that very same question.

"Maybe they think they're not supposed to be."

Jordan bit her bottom lip, contemplating the meaning of what he said. "Why would they think that?"

Danny stood up straight, keeping his hands on the railing and using it to stretch his arms out. "When I find what they had…I'll let you know." He gave her a small smile, which she returned and he noticed the slight crinkle under her eyes.

"You should get home," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned and began walking to his office.

Jordan stayed where she was for a moment before she straightened up and called out to him, "Hey Danny?"

"Hmm?" He turned back to look at her.

She paused, "I never did…thank you for helping me get the show."

Danny blinked, and inclined his head to her. "You don't have to thank me, you'll just owe me."

Jordan watched him walk away until he turned the corner. And even in the face of debt…she couldn't help but smile.


	2. Something Interesting

AN's: This one muddles with canon a bit. Imagine if Jack had taken a swing at Danny at the wrap party.

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns the characters as well as the quote in the summary which is from episode 11 "The Christmas Show."

* * *

"Here's an icepack Danny!" Suzanne exclaimed, waving the aforementioned icepack over her head as barreled through his office door.

Danny sat on the couch in his office nursing a rather nasty bump on his head from when Jack Rudolph had taken a swing at him. Or rather, tried to take a swing at him. Being awfully drunk and uncoordinated, Jack had taken the swing, lost his balanced, and fallen right into him. This had caused Danny's chair to topple over and down he went with Jack Rudolph on top of him. He had tried to catch Jack, but his drunken, dead weight had made that impossible and Danny had braced himself for the impact of the fall by turning his head to the side.

Thus, the side of his forehead now sported a large bump that was steadily turning purple.

"Thank you, Suzanne." Danny sighed and flinched as he pressed the icepack to his forehead.

Suzanne chewed on her lower lip. "Can I get you anything else? Water? I have aspirin in my purse…"

He shook his head, slowly. "No… just go and make sure that the chairman of NBS gets sobered up and find out exactly how many of the people that witnessed it were members of the press."

"Got it." And with that, Suzanne was out the door as quickly as she came in.

Icepack in place, Danny leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes as he tried to tune out the music that was drifting up from downstairs.

"Danny?" The voice of Jordan McDeere carried over the music as she purposely strode into his office.

He opened his eyes, but didn't move. "Yeah?"

"I just heard. I was hiding from Jack, something you should have been…oh." Jordan clenched her teeth as Danny removed the icepack.

"First of all, it's not as bad as it looks. Second, never in my entire life have I ever or will I ever hide from Jack Rudolph," Danny said, sitting up straighter.

"Does it hurt?" Jordan asked as she sat beside him on the couch to get a better look.

"Only when I move my head." He conjured up a small smile, which Jordan returned.

"This is my fault." She said, lifting her hand as she softly grazed the purplish spot with her fingertips.

Danny didn't reply, because her touch should have made him flinch. His skin was burning and his head was throbbing. He should have flinched. But somehow, her touch was soothing.

"This is where you say: 'No, Jordan. It wasn't your fault, it was Jack's.'"

Her tone was teasing and Danny chuckled softly, but still he said nothing. Instead, he took in her appearance.

"You look like you fell in a dumpster."

Danny watched as Jordan's smile grew wider, but Cal walked in before he had a chance to ask her why.

"Hey tough guy, how you holding up?"

"I'll live." Danny replied, tossing the icepack on the coffee table.

"Good man," Cal replied and turned to Jordan, "Mind if I steal him for a second?" and than to Danny, "I have someone in the writer's room you and Matt have to meet."

"Alright," he nodded as he and Jordan stood from the couch.

"Well," Jordan started, "Try to steer clear of Jack for the rest of the night."

Danny smirked. "Yeah…you…" he trailed off, "You take care."

"Danny?" Cal asked, sounding eager.

"Yeah, I'm coming…Goodnight, Jordan." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned towards the door.

Jordan smiled, "Goodnight, Danny."

Danny touched his forehead as he followed Cal down the hall and felt that the swelling was beginning to go down. Jordan's smile flashed in his mind and he couldn't help but feel that he was in for something interesting.


	3. He Who Influences

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns the characters as well as the quote in the summary which is from episode 11 "The Christmas Show."

* * *

Danny sat on his couch in his office with his arms crossed, feet propped up on the coffee table, head back, and eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, merely resting his eyes and trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened today.

They show had just wrapped- Tom and Simon had put on brilliant performances despite the stress of the day. Matt and Harriet spent most of the night making googlely eyes at each other from across the room and he had spent it calming everyone down and yeah…producing a show. Not to mention worrying about how he was going to use the influence he had over his boss to save her career and wondering exactly how much influence he had at all…

_All in a days work_, he thought to himself.

"Rough day?"

Danny smirked at the sound of Jordan's voice, but kept his eyes closed, "I could use a drink, if that's what you mean." He replied and opened his eyes just in time to see a bottle of water coming straight at him. He caught it without blinking and heaved a sigh.

"That's not exactly what I meant."

Jordan smirked this time. "I know."

Danny twirled the bottle around and for a moment, the room was silent.

"So…" Jordan started, sounding hesitant, "This conversation you had with Jack about latest round of press…"

"You have to do something, Jordan."

She blinked and gave him a small smile, "Well if you mean offering sexual favors to my ex-husband's publicist you can forget it…I already tried; she's not interested. Says I'm not her type."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Jordan…"

"Danny."

He sat up straight and leaned his elbows on his knees. "You have to do something. Something big. Something bigger than the shit your ex is swinging."

Jordan opened her mouth to reply with one of her usual witty comebacks, but something in Danny's eyes stopped her and in that moment…she knew he was right. So she shut her mouth and put her head down. She felt very vulnerable all of a sudden and she didn't want him to see it in her eyes.

Danny watched her in silence as she walked over and sat opposite him on the couch.

"Any suggestions?" she asked him softly as she lifted her head up to meet his gaze fully.

And in her eyes Danny saw strength, hope…and exactly how much influence he had.


	4. The Simplest Terms

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns the characters as well as the quote in the summary which is from episode 11 "The Christmas Show."

* * *

He'd said no.

She'd asked him to please, stop.

He'd said no.

Simple. Sharp. Short. To the point.

So very like him.

His tone was clear and determined- his expression even more so. Though she swears she saw a flicker of sadness for a moment. Longer than a moment. It was the longest moment she'd ever endured. Knowing that she had caused that flicker of sadness with nothing more than a bunch of half-hearted excuses.

And still she pleaded- please, stop.

At this point she wasn't sure if she was asking him to stop chasing or asking her heart to stop beating.

At this point she wasn't sure that the two weren't the same thing.

But still, he'd said no.

But it wasn't what he'd said or how he'd said it that made her sink into one of the studio's chairs and stare at the set even though she really wasn't staring at anything at all.

It was, after all, the answer she should have expected.

When you ask your heart to stop beating…you should expect it to put up one hell of a fight.


	5. As One

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns the characters as well as the quote in the summary which is from episode 11 "The Christmas Show."

* * *

She is in his office. She doesn't remember how she got there- a series of movements and turns she just can't recall. Her mind is somewhere else, her heart pounding against her chest as if it was trying to break free. Maybe it was.

He isn't in his office yet. He's still downstairs, finishing up the show. She'd have a pretty decent head start right now, but she waits.

"Jordan."

She whirls at the sound of her name. He's there; standing in his doorway- hands in his pockets and looking for the entire world like a man in control.

Her heart keeps pounding, harder now- as if sensing another beat in the room. Maybe it does. But that's all she hears as she stands and stares at him, him at her. No thoughts, just images flash in her mind.

Looking like one of them…the peck on the lips…getting her 'Nations'…arguing over product placement…she's very winning…collapsing into his arms…burying her eggs in the warm mud, no wait-that's not her…we're having a baby? …I believe I'm falling in love with you…

He takes a step into the room as she takes half a step back. He stops, his eyes searching hers.

"Jordan." His voice is husky, thick with emotion.

A new image flashes in her mind. He's moving above her…within her. His eyes locked with hers, alive with the fire of his love. His breathing is heavy, but with every breath one word manages to escape from his lips over and over in that husky, thick voice. Jordan…Jordan…

"Jordan?"

She doesn't hear him. All she can hear is her own voice in her mind as her body meets his and answers his call. Danny…Danny…

"Danny." She's across the room, in his arms. She doesn't remember how she got there, a series of movements she just can't recall. Her mind is somewhere else, her heart pounding against her chest- in rhythm with his.

His lips are on hers and her knees are weak. He's holding her up, but she's still falling. Falling so hard and so fast and so madly that she can see the very spot where she's meant to land. She doesn't brace for impact, he's already there to catch her.

And when he does, the kiss ends and nothing makes sense except her heart and his heart beating as one.

"Jordan."

"Danny."

Their names leave their lips and intertwine, becoming one word on the air.

His hand covers the slight swell of her stomach. Her own covers his and suddenly it all makes sense.


	6. Sometimes A Fantasy

AN's: M rating.

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns the characters as well as the quote in the summary which is from episode 11 "The Christmas Show."

* * *

It had started out innocently enough. She had invited him over to her place for dinner- pasta with red sauce and conversation that was more sparkling than the bottle of apple cider they shared.

He wasn't sure when it stopped being innocent. They hadn't been drinking and one thing hadn't led to another. There were moments though. A look across the table. A brush of hands while doing dishes. His arm over the back of the couch where she was sitting. A goodnight and a brush of the lips at the door. Two brushes…three…

Okay, maybe one thing had led to another.

And soon enough it led straight to her bedroom.

They undressed each other at a steady pace. His shirt and her dress pooling at their feet as she reached for his belt buckle. He caught her hand and she looked up at him, her eyes wild with desire and…a hint of something more. His own eyes asked her a question and her lips on his collarbone was his answer as he swept her up and onto the bed. They rid themselves of the remainder of their clothing until nothing was between them and when their bodies touched for the first time the room became charged. They both felt it.

He kissed her. Everywhere. Leaving a trail from her lips, her neck, the valley of her breasts, until he reached the swell of her stomach. He stopped, one hand lovingly caressing the slight bulge as he placed a gentle kiss to the spot where he just knew the child lay inside her. Her grip, which until that point had been strong and attached to his hair, had loosened and he could feel her hands shaking.

He looked up at her, only to find that her gaze had softened. Her eyes were still filled with that same desire and this time…it wasn't just a hint of something else. She brought her shaking hands to his cheeks, pulling him up and kissing him with everything she had. He kissed her back just as passionately and barely noticed when she rolled them so that she was on top until he realized that somewhere in that swift movement she had slid down onto him.

He let out a moan and she sighed as she began to move; achingly slow movements that had him gripping her hips and he sat up so that she was now sitting in his lap. Now, with their bodies pressed completely together, he completely filled her and her thrusts became more urgent. She threw her head back, moaning his name.

He was close, and he could feel her muscles tensing around him. He sighed her name and she looked deep into his eyes. Release was so close he could-

Riiiiiiiiinnnng. ..

Danny's eyes snapped open at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned softly, and without opening his eyes he stretched his hand out towards the sound and snatched his phone off the floor.

It was a dream, he thought sullenly as he brought the phone to his ear, eyes still closed.

"Err," He mumbled sleepily.

"Morning sunshine," Came Matt's voice from the other end.

"I was having a good dream," Danny growled into the receiver.

"Well wake up, Sleeping Beauty. The sun is up, the season is upon us, and all the world is merry and bright."

Danny squinted as he opened his eyes and glanced at his watch, "Matt, the Linus act is only tolerable after 9:00am."

"Noted."

"Why are you calling?" He asked, closing his eyes again.

"Racquetball, remember? And breakfast after. I'm on my way now and today's the day that I, ya know, almost beat you."

Danny snorted and was about to reply when a movement beside him caused his eyes to snap open for the second time that morning. He shot up in bed and turned towards the movement. The sight that met him left him speechless.

Jordan McDeere lay on her side with an arm propping her head up and one tan leg poking out from beneath the sheets. Sheets that were so thin they left nothing of what was under them to the imagination. Danny's eyes drank her in, roving up her body until they reached her face. She was smiling, her hair tousled and her eyes shining.

"It wasn't a dream," She said, her smile becoming a grin.

Memories of the previous night flashed in Danny's mind and he swallowed.

"Danny?" Matt's voice echoed in his ear.

"I'm gonna have to cancel."

"What are you talking about? I just got here…wait…your car isn't…are you even…Danny, where the hell are you?"

He had no answers; all he could do was stare at her.

Now her grin was a smirk, "You should go ahead and close that mouth now."

"Wait…is that Jordan?"

"I'll call you back." And with that Danny snapped the phone shot and threw it back on the floor without another thought.

He took at minute to rub at his eyes so he was fully awake and when he finished Jordan was still there- smiling, grinning, smirking at him.

He swallowed again.

"It wasn't a-"

"No."

"We really-"

"Yes."

"It was-"

"Amazing."

"It was." His eyes darkened as images flashed in his mind again.

She blushed under that gaze and this time it was Danny who smirked, finally feeling like he had some control.

Jordan rolled her eyes, as if reading his thoughts and held a hand out to him. "Why are you still over there?"

He eyed her, "You could still be a dream."

"And that would make this…"

"A dream inside a dream."

"And Matt would call you in a dream inside a dream?"

He gave her a look and she chuckled, "Stupid question." Sitting up, Jordan held the sheet to her and inched closer to him until they were face to face. Bringing her hand up, she stroked his cheek before letting it trail down his chest and thigh.

Danny closed his eyes and was about to reach for her when she pinched him. Hard.

"OW!" He grabbed her hand and looked down at the spot, which was already becoming red as Jordan let out a laugh.

"How's that for proof?"

"That hurt." Was his petulant answer.

"Aww," Jordan smiled and bit her bottom lip, "But do you still need convincing?"

Danny looked at her from the corner of his eye and released her hand, "Maybe a little."

She smiled wider and cupped his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, making no objections as she leaned back into the pillows, bringing him with her.

"Convinced?" She murmured against his lips.

"Thoroughly."

No more words passed between them after that, until….

Riiiiiiiiiiinnng. Ring. Ring. .

"Danny…"

"Let it ring."

* * *

AN's II: Well I hoped you enjoyed this little series! If so please leave a review! :)


End file.
